Une arrivée mystérieuse
by vh132
Summary: La guerre terminée, tout le monde veut rapidement rattraper le peu de bonheur qu'ils ont eu pendant la guerre. Harry lui, va connaitre une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé et jamais désiré, mais le destin fait souvent les choses contre notre volonté. TJ/HP
1. La rencontre

**Titre** : La rencontre

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

**Pairing **: TomHarry

Harry soupira, ça faisait trois heures qu'il _l_'attendait.

Pourtant sa journée s'était déroulée comme d'habitude, il s'était rendu à son travail, au bureau des aurors, en transplanant. Il a traversé la porte de son propre bureau à huit heures tapante. Sa première tâche du matin avait été de s'occuper de dossiers sur des cas de personnes blessées magiquement. Et non organisé qu'il est, cela lui a pris toute ça matinée. A midi Harry était parti manger dans le réfectoire prévu à cet effet. Il a vite été rejoint par des amis de longue date, Ron et Seamus qui eux ont été affecté dans le service des secrétaires d'Etat. Les discussions ont été de bon train, en particulier sur le sujet des cas des personnes gravement blessés, dû à la magie. Et à ce qu'on racontait, c'était un groupe qui avait les mêmes idéaux que Lord Voldemort, qui étaient à l'origine de ça.

Mais Harry restait septique. Pour lui tout ça était enfin fini et l'explication était qu'il y avait forcément une autre explication à tout ça. Cependant, Seamus n'était pas du tout d'accord avec lui : c'était tout à fait possible qu'il y est encore des personnes pensant de cette manière.

-Harry, il va falloir te le mettre dans ta petite tête que c'est une hypothèse que l'on ne peut écarter ! fit remarquer Seamus.

-Enfin Seam, tu n'es pas sérieux ? Tu t'attends à quoi ? Qu'il y a des sorciers qui ont eu soudain envi d'instaurer un groupe de quelques personnes pour revendiquer la race des sangs pur et exterminer celle des moldus?

-Je te signale que c'est exactement ce qu'a voulu faire Voldemort et ses mangemorts, fit doucement remarquer Ron

-Mais merde VOLDEMORT EST MORT et avec lui tous ces idéaux à la con hurla Harry en se levant soudainement, ce qui lui valut tous les regards de la salle braqués sur lui.

Harry se rassit brusquement, toujours énervé, mais à force d'avoir connu ces regards, il commençait vraiment à s'en lasser et préférait faire profil bas.

Ron et Seamus échangèrent un regard, en pensant la même chose « Harry ne veut rien entendre donc vaut mieux changer de conversation ». Ce dernier avait bien compris qu'il ne pourrait être d'accord avec ces deux- là, il avait ses raisons de penser comme ça.

-Bon et si on parlait plutôt d'autres choses, comme ta fille Ron, elle doit avoir deux ans maintenant non ? demanda Harry.

-Oui c'est l'âge qu'elle a atteint ! C'est passé tellement vite Ah ! Ma petite chérie tu grandi si vite que tu seras bientôt prête pour aller à Poudlard ! s'exclama Ron en faisant de grands gestes.

-Non mais n'exagère pas non plus ! Elle est encore trop jeune !, rit joyeusement Seamus.

Harry balança sa tête de droite à gauche, en se demandant comment pouvait-il être aussi gaga de sa fille, mais Harry pensa que ça lui ressemblait bien. Ron regarda l'heure en jetant un _tempus_ et vit qu'il été treize heures.

-Bon il faut y retourner les gars ! déclara soudainement Ron en se levant.

-Ouais à plus ! s'exclama Harry.

Seamus se leva en suivant Ron et fit signe de la main à Harry pour lui dire au revoir. Le jeune homme le lui retourna. Puis à son tour il partit travailler.

Son après-midi se déroula tranquillement, il commença par une réunion concernant les dossiers du matin. Puis il termina par aller chercher dans des archives, s'il n'y avait pas eu des cas similaires à ce qui se passe aujourd'hui. Toutefois Harry eu beau recherché il n'y trouva rien qui y corresponde. Le jeune homme parti de son bureau vers seize heures et quart, non sans dire au revoir aux personnes près de son bureau. Enfin il transplana chez lui.

Quand Harry traversa la pièce d'entrée de sa maison, il s'est immédiatement dirigé vers sa chambre pour se déshabiller et ensuite aller prendre une douche. En sortant de sa douche le jeune homme s'est habillé dans une tenue plus confortable, un jogging et un simple t-shirt. .Et à ce moment-là il a regardé l'horloge qui orne le mur de son salon, pour voir qu'il était dix-sept heures. Harry se dit qu'il restait encore une bonne heure avant qu'_il_ n'arrive et donc il se dirigea vers son canapé pour pouvoir regarder la télé assis confortablement. Le jeune homme se fit soudain pensif en pensant à sa rencontre avec _lui_.

La guerre venait de se terminer, il avait enfin battu Voldemort, tout été fini, il pouvait à présent profiter à fond de la vie ! Un mois après la guerre Ron et Hermione se sont mariés. Dans la foulé Luna et Neville se sont mis ensemble. Quelques semaines après le mariage se son frère, Ginny est parti de l'Angleterre pour se diriger vers la France, elle disait qu'elle avait besoin de s'aérer l'esprit après tous ce qui c'était passé. Harry lui a préféré s'isoler pendant quelque temps du monde, en allant dans sa maison à Grimmaurd, sortant très peu de celle-ci. Après avoir passé deux bon mois chez lui, le survivant décida de sortir et d'aller au chemin de traverse pour se rendre au magasin de farce et attrape et ainsi voir les deux frères jumeaux. Harry claqua la porte de sa maison et transplana. Arrivé au chemin de traverse il se dirigea de bon train, fessant voler sa cape. Quand tous d'un coup il se prit quelqu'un en pleine face et tomba par terre.

-Aie aie ! dit-il

-Oh je suis désolé je ne vous avez pas vu. dit la personne qui la bousculé.

-Vraiment ? répondit Harry tout en se levant.

-Bien sûr, pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ?

Harry releva son regard vers la personne non identifié et se figea.

-Vous, vous … c'est impossible. Souffla Harry.

La personne le regarda d'une façon qui montrait bien qu'il le trouvait un peu fou.

-Hum puis-je savoir ce qui vous tracasse ? demanda-t-elle.

Le survivant avait devant lui un jeune homme de 17 ans, brun aux yeux noir, un visage aux traits fins. Doté d'une moyenne corpulence, et on pouvait sentir dans sa présence un brin de supériorité.

-Je…vous,… comment vous appelez vous ? balbutia Harry.

-Drôle de façon de me poser cette question, mais soit. Je m'appelle Tom Jedusor.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié mon premier chapitre de ma première histoire !<p>

Et je remercie ma petite béta pour sa correction !


	2. La découverte

**Titre** : La découverte

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

**Pairing: TomHarry**

-Quoi ? Non, non, non c'est impossible ! s'exclama Harry en se prenant la tête entre ses mains.

Le soi-disant Tom commençait à vraiment en avoir marre de ce brun aux lunettes et le lui fit bien comprendre.

- Excusez-moi mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire et je ne peux malheureusement vous aider, quel que soit votre problème donc je vous dis adieu ! dit-il d'une traite.

Il se retourna alors pour s'enfuir loin de ce fou, comme il le prétendait.

-Attendez ! cria Harry, en l'attrapant par la manche de sa robe. Je suis vraiment désolé, mais il faut absolument que je comprenne pourquoi vous êtes là !

-Pourquoi serait-ce impossible que je sois là ? demanda Tom, toujours énervé.

-Je, enfin, c'est assez compliqué et …

-Harry ! C'est bien toi !? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Interpella au loin une voix.

L'interpellé se retourna rapidement vers le son de cette dernière et se mit à jurer. Puis dans un même mouvement, agrippant toujours la manche de son « prisonnier », il transplana.

C'est avec un bruit mat qu'ils arrivèrent devant la maison du square grimmaud.

Tom arracha brutalement la manche de sa robe de la main du gryffondor et se tourna furieux face à lui.

-J'espère que vous avez une très bonne raison pour ce que vous venez de faire !, hurla-t-il.

Harry le regarda sans rien dire, il réfléchissait à 100 à l'heure pour trouver quoi faire, quoi dire.

-Hum, je… Ah ! Je sais ! En quelle année somme-nous ?

-Vous vous foutez de moi n'est-ce pas ? demanda le sorcier en brandissant sa baguette et en le visant.

-Ah, non, non, pas du tout ! fit le gryffondor en levant ses mains devant lui. Je vous promets que c'est la dernière question ! Vous n'aurez plus jamais à faire à moi ! Répondez juste s'il vous plait ! supplia le survivant.

Tom l'analysa et se dit qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de toute façon, vu qu'il pourrait ne faire qu'une bouchée de ce fou. Il abaissa donc sa baguette et lui répondit.

-Nous sommes le 19 janvier 1942 et il est seize heures et dix secondes, ais-je bien répondu ? Je peux donc m'en aller et il vaut mieux pour vous qu'on ne se recroise pas.

-Non.

-Pardon?

-Nous ne sommes pas en 1942, mais en 1998.

Tom le regarda, et puis se dit qu'il était vraiment fou, comme il le pensait, mais pas autant.

-Très bien et donc vous allez certainement me le prouver ? fit il remarquer.

Le survivant hocha la tête et se dirigea en courant vers sa maison et rentra par la porte d'entrée et commença à chercher ce dont il avait besoin.

Tom le regarda entrer chez lui et laisser la porte entrouverte, qu'il aurait pu aisément traverser, mais il décida de ne pas entrer et d'attendre, afin de voir ce que ce jeune homme avait en tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le survivant sorti et se dirigea vers Tom, un journal à la main. Il le tendit à celui qu'il a fait attendre.

-Tenez lisez la date, c'est le _Chicaneur_, je pense que vous connaissez ?

-Ne pas connaitre le _Chicaneur_, vous me prenez pour qui ? dit Tom en lui arrachant des mains le journal. Puis il posa son regard sur l'endroit de la date et lu « 19 janvier 1998 ». Le journal tomba par terre.

-Vous voyez, je vous l'avais dit ! s'exclama Harry. Vous avez voyagé dans le temps !

Le voyageur du temps le regarda confus. Il ferma alors les yeux quelques secondes et les rouvrit brutalement.

-Vous ! Expliquez moi ce qu'il ce passe aujourd'hui en Angleterre, y'a-t-il la guerre ou autre chose de violent ? Pour que je comprenne d'en un premier temps où j'ai atterrit ! s'écria Tom.

Le gryffondor le regarda quelque secondes et hocha la tête.

-D'accord, suivez moi, on va aller dans ma maison, on y sera plus tranquille, répondit-il.

Ainsi, ils se dirigèrent ensemble dans la maison du square grimmaud.

Le raclement de deux chaises se fit entendre, les deux jeunes hommes s'assirent. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques minutes, et Harry commença son discours.

-Bon, par où commencer… Je dirais que tout à débuté à cause d'une prophétie me concernant.

-Une prophétie ? demanda étonné le voyageur temporel.

-Oui, oui une prophétie. Donc cette prophétie disait : « _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._ ».

-Hum si je comprends bien, la personne qui aurait le pouvoir de vaincre ce Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est vous ?

-Oui c'est moi. déclara posément Harry. Mais cette personne je l'ai déjà vaincu.

-Mais avant que vous ne le vainquiez que s'est-il passé, comment avez-vous fait, était il si fort que ça pour qu'un jeune homme le vaincs ?

-Bien sur qu'il était puissant ! s'écria le survivant tout en se levant de sa chaise.

-Calmez-vous ! dit le voyageur temporel lassé, vous me donnez mal à la tête. Répondez juste à ma question.

Harry se rassit brutalement, et souffla. Il prit ensuite une inspiration et lui raconta tout sans s'arrêter, depuis la mort de ses parents jusqu'à la mort d'un mage noir, mais il resta évasifs sur certain point ne sachant pas encore si le Tom qu'il avait devant lui était réellement celui qu'il pensait.

Tom, lui, avait bien remarqué qu'il n'était pas précis des fois, il lui cachait quelque chose.

-Et ce mage noir qui était-il réellement alors ?questionna-t-il.

Le gryffondor se dit qu'il avait le choix de ne rien lui dire, cependant il voulait savoir si c'était vraiment la personne qu'il pensé et comment il avait atterri là.

-Ce mage noir s'appelait Lord Voldemort et son vrai nom était Tom Jedusor.

* * *

><p>Et voilà la suite pour vous mes petits !<p>

**Réponses au reviews** :

**Michuni** : je suis contente d'avoir attisé ta curiosité ! j'espère que la suite t'as plu !

**Bang la **lumière: Voilà ta Suite tante Attendu!

**Ascella Black** : C'est normal que tu comprend pas tout de suite ! c'est encore tout un mystère !


End file.
